


Fortuitious Passion

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles shares a deeply fervent, sensual and unforgettable experience with Daphne, unaware of how it came to be. Based on a short scene. (Episode: "The Impossible Dream")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 6





	Fortuitious Passion

The room was dimly lit. The only light came from the old-fashioned crescent shaped lamp that sat on the nightstand and from the soft moonlight from the crescent moon

that cast a silver rod through the windows, spilling onto the floor. His heart pounded an erratic rhythm as he lay on the bed fully clothed, his head cradled by the piles

of soft pillows.

She'd told him that she would come back and he had every reason to believe her, ethical or not. Even though he knew that she was not aware of his feelings, he loved

her more than anyone else in the world. That was reason enough to believe.

The words she'd said to him (those oh so wonderful words-the ones that made his heart sing and made his heart skyrocket) might have been a lie, but he trusted her

with every fiber of his being. Oh, how he trusted her. And the fact that she was here, with him in the same room, sent his spirits soaring.

She was an angel and a goddess- perfect in every way.

So when she'd kissed him yet again, his mouth burned with fire. Her first kiss caught him by surprise, the second was more demanding and the rest were urgent,

exploring, as though she wanted to know him as more than a friend. And he returned those kisses with reckless abandon. But as quickly as they began, they ended.

"What's wrong?" He'd asked, his breath labored.

"Goodbye, Niles."

"Goodbye? That's it? You're leaving?"

"No…" She replied in the heavenly English accent that he loved so much. "I mean yes. I'm leaving."

"B-but why?"

She kissed him again, grazing her tongue across his lower lip. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Just stay right there."

"W-when?"

"When what?"

"When will you be back? I-I need to-." He realized then that he was afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

"Just stay there." She repeated, kissing the hollow of his neck. "I'll be back soon." And then true to her word, she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She

was gone.

Alone in the room, he paced back and forth, and then stared out the window at the rainy street below, trying to make sense of what had happened. When no logical

explanation came to him, he climbed onto the small brass double bed and sighed deeply. There he was, lying in wait for his angel in a dimly lit room, unaware of how

the scenario came to be. But suddenly he realized that he'd been waiting much too long. Perhaps he'd underestimated her. Perhaps it was all a cruel joke. Perhaps she

really didn't care about him at all. Each thought broke his heart. And the last-the thought that she may never return-nearly shattered him to pieces.

He sighed deeply, blinking back tears that stung his eyes and he found that he could no longer hide his pain. He wasn't a man who cried, but anyone who might have

seen him at that moment would find it hard to believe. He was graceful for the handkerchief in his pocket as he quickly dried his tears.

Damn, he should have known. But he'd hoped-Oh, how he'd hoped. He wanted her so badly that it physically hurt to breathe.

Reluctantly he rose from the bed and glanced out of the window once again. Why hadn't he told her that he loved her long before now? Why? What was it that made

him such a coward? If he'd told her how he felt and she rejected him, at least he'd know the truth. But he knew nothing at all about her true feelings for him, nothing at

all.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned in surprise. He crossed the room and reached out but the door opened automatically. His mouth fell open in disbelief

and he was completely captivated by the sight. He licked his dry lips, his heart raging in his chest. Standing before him, scantily dressed in a French Maid's uniform was-

"D-Daphne?"

She moved toward him and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry that it took me so long, Niles. I wanted to find the perfect ensemble for the occasion."

He ran his hand through his hair, staring at her in disbelief.

"O-occasion? I-."

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-you called me Niles."

She grinned seductively, sending his heart into orbit. "Yes I did. That is your name, isn't it?"

"O-of course, y-you know it is, but-."

"I think that in a situation such as this, it's better to call you by your first name than your formal name, don't you?"

"S-situation?"

She looked around the room. "I'm sorry to sound so crass, because this is quite a romantic setting- soft light, the full moon, an incredibly handsome and sexy man… a

brass bed… and we're all alone. And it's perfect for our first time."

"F-first time?" His words came out in a squeak.

"Well, it's our first time anyway. Never mind what you've done with other women."

"O-other women?"

She moved closer and kissed him, leaving his mouth burning with fire. "Forget about those other women, whoever they are. Tonight it's just you and I."

"But-."

The next kiss left little to the imagination. "Shall we get started?"

"I-um…"

The caress of her lips on his mouth set his body aflame. "Don't be nervous. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

Those words… they were the same words she'd said to him at the Snow Ball...right before she'd broken his heart. "Y-you called me an actor." He blurted out.

"What?"

"At the Snow Ball… You called me an actor. But I swear, I wasn't…"

Apparently she hadn't heard his confession-or chose not to. "Come on, we'd better get started. The night won't last forever."

Dear God…

Before he knew what was happening, her hands were on his shirt, her trembling fingers working to unbutton the small round buttons. When she reached the last one,

she slid it slowly down his shoulders and fell to the carpeted floor. "That's better. Now let's get this undershirt off of you."

Her hands were around his waist, gathering the hem of his undershirt. Slowly, almost sensually, she moved the shirt up his body and he raised his arms to allow her to

slide the shirt over his head. The air moving upwards and he dutifully raised his arms allowing her to slide the shirt over his head. The air hit his bare chest and he

shivered, not from the cold, but from the touch of her hands on his body.

"You're a very sexy man." She breathed, trailing kisses down his chest. "So handsome."

"Th-thank you, Daphne."

"Now your pants…" Her hands moved lower and unfastened his belt. When she began to unbutton his trousers and slowly unzipped them, his mind was reeling out of

control. His trousers fell to the floor in a heap at his feet and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

"You wear boxer shorts." She observed.

"Yes, I… well, most women don't find them attractive, but they're quite comfortable."

"I think they're very attractive... and quite sexy, I might add."

"Y-you do?"

"Niles Crane, you're incredibly sexy." She whispered into his ear. Her hot breath against his skin made his heart beat even more rapidly than before. And when she slid

the boxer shorts to his ankles, he felt the electricity of her touch.

She stood, gazing at him for several minutes, making him feel slightly uneasy. "I-is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, Niles. In fact, everything is very, very right. Oh my, you're much more handsome than I ever imagined."

"Thank-."

Her mouth devoured his, causing him to forget anything he was about to say. But when he shivered once again, her smile disappeared. "You're cold, sweetheart."

"No, I-."

"The bed will be much warmer. Come with me." Her hand slipped into his, leading him the short distance to the bed. He was only too happy to abide by her command

and climb in. He slipped his hands around her waist, but she pushed them away.

"Daphne-."

"Hush now…Give me your hands."

"W-what?"

"Your hands."

He held out his wrists like a criminal who was under arrest. But instead of handcuffs, she produced a thick satin rope.

"Wh-what are you doing with that?"

"You'll see…"

"I-".

His hands still in the same position, she began to tie the rope loosely around his wrists. And then she raised his arms and tied the rope to the brass headboard. It was

loose enough that he could easily free himself had he wanted to, but he didn't to.

"I'm just getting you ready. Now hold on tight."

"Ready for what?"

She began to untie the zig zag of black string that held the top of her French Maid outfit together, sighing when she peeled the material back. He wanted so much to

have done the honors, but he trusted her and she was putting on quite a show. He longed to touch the curve of her breasts, the softness of her shoulders. But he sat,

mesmerized as she slowly removed each piece, making him want her more and more.

"Daphne, you're beautiful…" He breathed.

She moved toward him and trailed kisses down his chest, sending him into a tailspin. "Thank you. That means everything to me."

"You mean… I mean…"

"Thank you." She said again, rewarding him with a kiss on his collar bone. "I should get the rest of this off."

She slid the costume off down her body and it fell in a heap on the floor. Her panties were next-lacy black panties that hugged her slender figure. They too fell to the

floor and she kicked them aside.

Niles could only stare at the vision before him. He'd pictured her naked before, but this was far beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He breathed.

She moved toward him and kissed him hungrily. "You're so sweet… and so wonderful. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

He gazed into her brown eyes. "I love you, Daphne. I love you so much. I-."

"Hush now. Please don't cry."

"Cry? But I-."

Her thumb moved across his cheek, and he realized that she was brushing away his tears. "I-I'm sorry, Daphne. I-."

"Don't be sorry. I think it's very sexy when a man cries."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes I do. Now no more talking. Let's get started, shall we?"

She climbed onto the bed, positioning her body against his. Ever so slowly she untied his wrists, freeing him to move his hand toward her chest. The touch of her

breast made him gasp as he cupped one in his hand. She closed her eyes and arched her head backwards.

"Niles… I want you, please…"

He fit himself against her, amazed at how easy it was. It was as though they were made for each other. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him. He

moved slightly to change positions so that he was on top of her, determined to please her in every way that he could. And judging from her heated breath and the way

she responded to his touches, he was doing everything right.

They began gently, guiding each other until they found the perfect rhythm. He explored each other's bodies, memorizing the feel of her silky skin and then closed his

eyes, willing her to guide him and teach him everything she knew. She knew quite a lot about making love and knew how to do it in a way that he'd always remember.

He strived to be a perfect student and gladly demonstrated what he had learned. She rewarded his efforts in ten-fold, as she cried out in delight.

"You're wonderful, Niles, completely wonderful." She cried, pushing him to give her more. Her encouragement gave him the confidence to explore her further, to push his boundaries deeper than he'd ever gone before.

"Oh God…" she moaned. "Oh God… Niles!"

He stopped momentarily, for fear that he was hurting her, but she only encouraged him to continue. "Please.." She said. "I need more."

Their lovemaking seemed to go on and on with no ending in sight, and he was perfectly all right with it. But all too soon, they reached the height of their emotions and

they both cried out, letting their happiness be known. He pushed her a little further, and a little more until ultimately they could go no further.

An explosion of hearts and stars followed, sending him spiraling out of control. He held onto her as tightly as he could and he could feel her fingers clinging to his back.

He was burning up, and he could feel the beads of sweat on her body. As the hearts and stars increased, he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep up, but suddenly

they both shuddered and cried out, and then collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted.

Sometime later, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Her head was on his chest, her soft brown hair splayed from her face, making her look even more

beautiful. He kissed her cheek and drew her closer. Last night had been completely amazing-there was no other way to describe it, and yet mere words didn't seem

like enough. Slowly he moved, causing her to stir. He hated to wake her, but it was the only way. "Daphne?" He whispered.

Her eyes opened and she brought her lips to his. "Hi. Is it morning?"

"No, it's still dark. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes it was wonderful. How about you?"

"Daphne, last night was…"

She pulled him toward her and kissed him. "It was wonderful for me as well."

"I'm glad."

"Last night was the most wonderful night of my life. I'll never forget it as long as I live."

"Neither will I. It was… incredible. I never realized that you-."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Enough of that. You're much too kind. I promise that next time will be belter."

"How can anything so perfect possibly get any better?"

"Are you saying you don't think there will be a next time?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I just… I'm not quite sure how all of this happened. Before this, we were-."

"I know…"

"And I never-."

"I know."

"But now that we've…."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Daphne. I love you so much."

She began to cry and he kissed her tears. "Shhh… None of that. I don't want to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's lovely. I love you too, Niles. I think I've always loved you. I'm only sorry that I never told you until now."

"So you want to do this again? Because I surely do."

"Yes, of course, but, it's rather hot in here."

"Yes, it is. Perhaps a shower is in order."

"A shower sounds wonderful. You can go first."

"Actually It thought that we could shower together."

Her mouth formed a round O, as though she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Please, Daphne? Share a shower with me?"

"I'd love to shower with you, Niles Crane."

She climbed out of bed, giving him a glimpse of her perfect body. "I'll start the water."

"I'll be there in a minute."

She disappeared into the bathroom and he heard movement as she turned on the water. It was his que to get out of bed. As soon as his feet were on the floor, he

glanced out of the window. Below, the rain had stopped, but the street was still glistening, creating a beautiful scene. Hardly anyone was around and it gave him a

feeling of complete isolation. Just he and Daphne Moon. Never in a million years did he ever think that such a thing could be possible. But it had happened. And now he

was standing in the room, waiting to take a shower with her.

The bathroom door opened and she popped her head out, smiling. "Shower is ready."

"All right."

He walked inside, pleased to find that she had laid two towels on the rack for when they finished. His hand trembled as he opened the shower door and they stepped

inside. It didn't take long for their lovemaking to begin all over again. Making love in the shower was a truly sensuous experience, as the water cascaded over their

hated bodies. As he'd done before, he explored every inch of her, and she did the same. He'd never felt closer to her than at that moment. He hoped that it would

always be that way.

Soap made the experience more rewarding as they washed each other from head to toe. He had never known a shower to be such a wonderful thing but he'd never

again think of them in the same way.

They wrapped large towels around themselves and walked into the room.

"That was wonderful, Niles."

"You're wonderful, Daphne."

"So are you, Niles. I love you so much."

"Then marry me, Daphne. Please. I-."

Her fingers covered his lips. "Hush. Not tonight. We can talk about that later. Tonight is for making love and being together. I want to show you how much I love you."

"But you've already-."

"Please, Niles. Let me show you in a different way."

"All right."

The towels fell to the floor and they returned to the bed, resuming where they had left off. This time Niles felt their closeness even more, as Daphne went further, trying

new things, teaching him new things. And he surprised himself by teaching her new things as well.

The height came earlier this time, again shattering them into a million stars and they lay in each other's arms. She fell asleep almost immediately, but he laid awake for

long time thinking. After the unhappiness he'd experienced with Maris, he never dreamed he could be this happy. He loved her so much and it was somewhat of a relief

that he'd finally told her. The most surprising thing was that she didn't reject him. She'd said that she loved him too.

After some time had passed, he carefully climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, emerging a little while later in a blue satin robe. He stood at the window,

looking not at the street below but at the angel, asleep in his bed.

Perhaps this wonderful experience had been a dream, perhaps it had been real. Perhaps their relationship would change in a good way, or would never be the same

again. But he wanted to hold on to the moment-and to Daphne- for the rest of his life.

THE END


End file.
